Eternity is Forever: The Final Chapter
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Alone for the first time in a long time, Christian must find his heart's desire and whom it is he truly loves...COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Eternity is Forever: The Final Chapter

**the last part to this weird story lol**

CHAPTER 1

Christian watched Tim, Gangrel, and Edge as they came downstairs. Gangrel saw the tears in Christian's eyes and whispered something to Tim and Edge. Christian watched as Gangrel slowly approached him.

" Christian? Are you okay?"

Christian attempted a small laugh, but it came out as a choked sob. Gangrel sat beside him and pulled his fledgling into his arms.

" What happened?"

Christian looked up into Gangrel's eyes.

" Lord Undertaker has gone back to Kane."

Christian expected a cruel comment or even an I told you so, but Gangrel said nothing. He just nodded and held Christian tighter to his chest.

" Have you fed?"

Christian shook his head in silence. Gangrel stood and pulled Christian up with him.

" Then you're going with us."

TBC...

**yes I know...short...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have taken a lot of things into consideration for who Christian will end up with and I think it is safe to say it is NOT Lord Undertaker/Kane...**

CHAPTER 2

Gangrel looked down to his lap. Christian's head rested there. His fledgling had been through a lot in a very short amount of time. First he had only had Gangrel, then Gangrel had created Edge, then they had all joined the ministry, then Christian had been raped, then they left the ministry, only to return and have Christian betray his sire for one he thought he loved. Gangrel stroked Christian's hair. He missed him, but did Christian miss him? Christian stirred for a moment.

" Sire, must you think so loudly?"

Gangrel chuckled.

" I am sorry Christian."

Christian slowly sat up.

" Gangrel, did you mean all those things you said when I first left you for Lord Undertaker?"

Gangrel shook his head sadly.

" I did not. I was just angry. I apologize for what I said."

Christian smiled.

" You are forgiven."

Christian looked around for a moment and noticed that Edge was nowhere near them.

" Where is Edge?"

Gangrel leaned into the couch.

" With Tim, Ana, and Charlie."

Christian winced. Gangrel sounded angry and it wasn't with him.

" What happened?"

Gangrel looked at Christian.

" You finally got your wish."

Christian raised an eyebrow.

" What do you mean?"

Gangrel sighed and turned away from Christian.

" He has been sleeping in Tim's room more frequently. It doesn't take a genius to see what has happened."

Christian thought for a moment, then his eyes went wide.

" Edge has been sleeping with Tim?"

Gangrel nodded sadly.

" Ever since you left us, the relationship between Edge and I has been very strained."

Christian lowered his head. Edge cheated on Gangrel and it was all his fault.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**this last PART of the EIF series will only be 5 chapters long...**

CHAPTER 3

It had been 3 days since Gangrel had revealed to Christian about what Edge had done. Christian did not know how him leaving them could strain their relationship so much, considering they had wanted to be with one another for so long. Christian sat on the couch, feeling more alone than he ever had in his life. He looked at the door that lead to the room where Lord Undertaker and Kane slept. It had all been one lie after another. He looked toward the kitchen where Gangrel sat alone. He smiled. Gangrel had never lied to him. Not even about Edge. Gangrel had always been there for Christian, regardless of circumstance. Christian slowly stood and approached his sire.

" Gangrel?"

Gangrel lifted his head slowly.

" Yes?"

Christian swallowed hard.

" Do you hate me?"

Gangrel shook his head.

" No."

Christian smiled. Gangrel didn't hate him. That was a good sign. Christian sat beside his sire.

" Do you still love me?"

Gangrel felt tears fall from his eyes.

" Yes."

Christian touched Gangrel's cheek with his hand.

" Would you allow me to return to you?"

Gangrel didn't answer him for a moment, then pulled Christian into a slow and passionate kiss. Christian felt like he was on air. The kiss made him feel something he hadn't fel with Lord Undertaker. This kiss made him feel like he was home.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay this chapter will be M...then 5 will be the end...**

CHAPTER 4

" OH GANGREL!"

Christian felt his sire pounding into him mercilessly. Gangrel lowered his head and sank his fangs into Christian's neck. Christian moaned loudly. He had forgotten how hard Gangrel could take him. Christian lifted his head to look at his sire.

" Forgive me."

Gangrel nodded and pounded his fledgling harder.

" Yes baby. I forgive you. Promise me you will never leave me again."

Christian nodded frantically. He screamed as Gangrel hit the sweet spot inside him. He held onto Gangrel's ass and pulled him deeper. Gangrel growled as Christian thrust against him.

" Do you want to cum for me Christian?"

Christian panted and nodded. Gangrel took ahold of Christian's length and began to stroke it fast. Christian whimpered and thrashed wildly on the bed. Christian's back arched as he came hard. Moments later, he could feel Gangrel cum inside him. Gangrel leaned forward and kissed Christian's forehead.

" I love you my Christian."

Christian smiled.

" I love you too sire."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**well here it is: the VERY end...I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story...this is very saddening for me since I started this fic originally back in 2008 and only now, 3 years later, I am finishing it...THANK YOU once again for reading...**

CHAPTER 5

Christian sat on the bed he shared with Gangrel. A lot had happened since the night they had taken each other back. They had left the Ministry once more. They once again lived in their old house. Tim and Edge lived with them, but Edge was no longer Gangrel's lover. Tim had asked Gangrel's permission to be with Edge and Gangrel had given his consent. Christian and Edge were okay now. They talked more about what is was that Christian was upset about when Edge had joined Gangrel. In truth, Christian only acted like he loved his brother in a lover's way for Gangrel's sake. Christian smiled as he looked at the ring on his finger. Gangrel said it meant that they would be together for all of their immortal lives. Christian had laughed at that at first. He didn't need a ring from Gangrel to aid him in a promise he had made when he was first was created. Christian nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Christian?"

Christian smiled.

" Hello sire."

Gangrel sat beside his lover.

" What are you thinking of?"

Christian shrugged.

" Nothing in particular."

Gangrel pulled Christian into his arms. Christian smiled.

" What are Tim and Edge do..."

Christian's question was cut off by a loud moan from the room above them. Christian giggled. Gangrel turned to Christian and grinned.

" Should we show them how it's done?"

Christian bit his lip seductively and nodded.

" Make me scream for you sire."

Gangrel smiled. After a few moments of clothing removal, Gangrel found himself pounding into Christian. It turned into a screaming contest with Christian as the obvious winner, once the other had given up. After Gangrel and Christian finally came, they laughed. Christian looked up.

" Which one do you think it was?"

Gangrel smirked.

" Edge."

Christian raised an eyebrow.

"Why Edge?"

Gangrel grinned.

" Because Tim wouldn't have given up so easily."

~*FINISHED*~


End file.
